¿Cielo o infierno?
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Dios le dijo a su angel de confianza algo antes de desaparecer, que una combinacion de razas seria el fin. Tanto seres celestiales como infernales se prohibieron a los suyos tener algo que ver con los otros. Solo que eso no detuvo el amor de dos criaturas diferentes—Kuroko, tu fuiste el resultado de ello— Yaoi, Kagakuro, AoKise, MurAka y muchas mas...
1. Chapter 1

_**Holap!~ Etto...mmm...bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo para KNB, estoy muy emocionada porque este fic me vino desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lograba plasmarlo como yo queria XD**_

_**Bueno, esta es la primer vez que escribo un fanfic tan complicado asi que solo espero describir bien todo el rollo ewe, Naaa, esto de los angeles y los demonios siempre ha sido un tema muy complicado y uno que siempre he querido desarrollar en mis historias**_

_**Esto es apenas una probada de lo que leeran en toda la historia, pues como ven es el prologo, lo que solo marca el principio...La pareja principal es KagaKuro, pero va a haber muchas otras ewe**_

_**Sobre lemmon...si se ve bien en la historia y no me arruina la trama claro que lo escribo XD, Esta historia va a tener tantas historias escondidas que para mi el poder desarrollarlo va a ser muy divertido XP**_

_**Sobre mi nombre, pueden llamarme Levia-chan pues no me gustan mucho las formalidades XD, espero y les guste esta loca idea ewe**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece, porque si fuera mio Kuroko ya estaria saliendo con Kagami ewe**_

_**Advertencias: Mala ortografia, aburrimiento por parte del lector, angeles muy sadicos que hacen que los demonios parezcan ponicornios (?), etc**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

Ese día la Luna se pintó de un rojo escarlata.

En una pequeña casa de madera se había llevado a cabo un acto sangriento. Aquel campo silencioso había sido testigo de un asesinato. Dentro de la casa un chico de traje completamente blanco miraba hastiado la sangre que había caído en sus ropas. Sus pies descalzos evitaron el rio de líquido carmesí que corría por el suelo, que eran unos tablones de madera que crujían a cada uno de sus pasos.

Sus ojos bicolores parpadearon al enfocarse en los cadáveres que permanecían en el suelo.

Soltó un bufido admitiendo que ambos habían sido contrincantes un tanto difíciles. Después de todo había sido muy difícil vencer a su hermano mayor y su pareja. Un arcángel y un demonio. Alzo su mirada observando las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que alguien apareció frente a él. Un ángel bajo su cargo.

Su mano derecha, Murasakibara Atsushi.

—No está, desapareció—El de cabellos rojos le vio molesto, no, furioso. Así que decidió hablar antes de que este le cortara la cabeza—Pero había un sello pintado alrededor de su cuna—

—Lo ocultaron de nosotros...y de ellos—Los ojos morados se posaron en el, mirándole con una confusión digna de un niño pequeño—Ese sello lo protege para que ningún ángel o demonio pueda encontrarlo—

—Entonces ellos también tendrán problemas—Atsushi bostezo antes de aparecer un dulce humano, de esos que tanto le gustaban.

—De todas maneras deberíamos encontrarlo primero...—Murmuro cuando el viento de aquel campo le dijo que seguir allí podría ser peligroso.

Era mejor desaparecer antes de que ellos llegaran.

* * *

Hace cinco años que estaba allí, en un centro psiquiátrico.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de sus padres adoptivos. Nunca había conocido a los reales, pues ambos le habían dejado en medio de un bosque. Gracias a una familia que acampaba allí cerca pudieron encontrarle. Sus padres adoptivos le acogieron cuando apenas tenía un año de nacido.

Le habían amado demasiado.

Solo que todo cambio cuando cumplió doce años. A esa edad podía escuchar voces que los demás no podían. Eras suaves y tranquilos susurros que le animaban a hacer cosas tanto buenas como horribles. A veces lo lograban, lograban que dijera cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría y también a hacer cosas sumamente peligrosas solo para salvar a alguien.

Cuando se armo de valor para decirle a sus padres estos lo tacharon de loco.

Le llevaron con un psiquiatra. Pero eso no funcionaba, tenía pesadillas por la noche, podía predecir eventos terribles e inclusive buenos. Sus padres comenzaron a asustarse por ello y lo tiraron a un manicomio. Después de eso el mismo se volvió callado, serio, desde ese día había dejado de hablar, de mostrar expresiones. Se había encerrado en su mundo.

Y aun así las voces no le dejaban tranquilo.

—Te prometo que esta será la ultima vez—El interno que siempre le atendía estaba extendiendo su mano, en ella habían dos pastillas de diferentes colores—Por favor—

No dijo nada y trago las pastillas con un poco de agua bajo la atenta mirada del castaño.

—¿Ya se las ha tomado?—Pregunto otro interno de cabello negro con lentes. Ambos siempre habían sido muy amables con el—Bien hecho—Con una sonrisa acaricio sus cabello celestes, le devolvió la mirada y se dejo acariciar.

—Mira lo que te traje Kurokocchi—Otro de los chicos que trabajaba allí le ofrecía un chocolate asegurándose de que ningún doctor estuviera cerca—Comelo antes de que puedan atraparte—No lo demostró, pero estaba agradecido por aquel dulce.

—Kise, Kiyoshi, ustedes dos lo miman demasiado—Ambos internos sonrieron avergonzados. Kuroko quiso sonreír pero la mueca no le salió en absoluto. Fijo la mirada en el chocolate y lo abrió para comenzar a saborearlo.

No se dio cuenta cuando esos tres se vieron decididos.

* * *

Suspiro agotada, aquel dia había sido muy duro, los pacientes habían estado realmente inquietos y como interna el trabajo se acumulaba a cada minuto.

Sonrio satisfecha con su trabajo, había recibido muchos halagos de los doctores en ese dia. Poco a poco se sentía mas a gusto en ese centro psiquiátrico, sin mencionar que cierto rubio hacia que cada dia fuera mas sencillo. Sus mejillas ardieron por vergüenza al recordar la sonrisa que el chico le había dedicado al haberle ofrecido un chocolate por el cual suplicaba.

Si, ese había sido un dia maravilloso.

Al estar distraída choco con un chico, parpadeo confundida cuando le vio en un traje completamente blanco y descalzo. Su cabello rojo parecía ser realmente carmesí, pero sus ojos bicolores fueron los que le dejaron estupefacta. Luego recordó que podría ser un visitante y quizás estaba perdido. Antes de que se fuera tomo su muñeca esperando no asustarlo y detuvo su trayectoria.

Dos segundos después le había soltado, su mirada era demasiado seria.

—Disculpe, ¿viene de visita?—El asintió, como si esperara que dijera algo mas, nerviosa siguió hablando a pesar de sus ojos penetrantes—¿Nombre del paciente?—

—Kuroko Tetsuya—En ese momento sintió como un escalofrio le recorria de pies a cabeza. La voz de ese chico había sido terriblemente fría y carente de sentimientos.

—¿Es su familiar?—El negó despacio, desgraciadamente si no tenia algún lazo familiar no podía pasar a verlo. Esas eran las reglas—Lo siento, si no es familiar no puede pasar a verlo, pero si lo desea tanto puede hablar con el director—

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquel interno del cual estaba enamorada pasaba por allí en una de sus rutinas, Kise Ryouta le vio sorprendido, no, aterrado.

—Comprendo, entonces…—Aquella voz le hizo regresar la mirada a aquel chico de traje blanco. El le sonreía amargamente mientras su mano se elevaba con elegancia, no supo como paso pero su garganta comenzó a derramar sangre—Ya no te necesito—

Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver era como todos los doctores, internos comenzaban a correr asustados de aquel hombre. Excepto el rubio, el corria para enfrentarse al chico, en su ultimo minuto pensó que se veía como un héroe.

—Has venido por Kurokocchi, cierto?—Akashi sonrio como si le hubieran descubierto en plena travesura, había esquivado las manchas de sangre de esa interna—Voy a detenerte Azrael(1)—

—Hace tiempo que no te veía Semyazza(2)—El rubio fruncio el ceño, la presencia del arcángel no era buena señal. Tendria que entretenerlo para que los otros dos sacaran a Kuroko de alli—Si me disculpas, debo llevarme a ese chico—

—No dejare que te lo lleves—Extendio su mano derecha apuntando al peli-rojo. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con un rojo escarlata—Primero tendras que pelear conmigo—

El también extendió su mano y la sonrisa burlesca se convirtió en una sadica.

—Como desees—

* * *

El olor a sangre había llegado rápidamente a sus fosas nasales.

Un segundo después había sentido la presencia de un arcángel, fue allí cuando supo que debían escapar y llevarse a Kuroko con ellos. Le aviso a Teppei quien estaba con el en ese momento. No tuvieron tiempo de explicarle algo al chico, solo de tomar su mano y correr, huir, escapar a cualquier lado. Habia logrado ubicar a Kise peleando contra el enemigo, fue como decirles que estaba ganando tiempo, internamente se lo agradeció.

No podían detenerse en ningún momento.

Corrieron por los pasillos esperando no encontrar a otro emplumado en su camino. Kuroko se mostraba igual de inexpresivo, pero lo conocía y por eso sabia que estaba horriblemente confundido. Decidio ignorar su confusión y seguir corriendo. Para su desgracia tuvieron que pasar por el lugar donde el rubio peleaba con Akashi.

Todo paso en cámara lenta.

El chico de cabellos azules solto su mano. Corrio hacia Kise en un intento de protegerlo, sin embargo el arcángel había sido demasiado cruel causando un corte a lo largo de todo su abdomen. Cuando el rubio cayo al suelo el de ojos bicolor se transporto al frente de Kuroko y tomo la mano que hace segundos tenia extendida.

No, ese tipo no podía llevárselo.

—Mucho gusto Kuroko-kun—No supo que decir, aquel chico no soltaba su mano y el solo quería ir con el pobre de Kise que estaba malherido—Al fin nos conocemos, soy el hermano de tu padre—Abrio los ojos en shock, eso….queria decir que era de su familia?

Justo cuando por fin se había animado en decir algo después de unos largos cinco años un puño se estampo en el rostro de su familiar antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar.

—Kagami Taiga—Murmuro el arcángel con cierto tono de desprecio. Aun tenia su rostro ladeado, alzo su mano y limpio con su pulgar la sangre que brotaba de su labio.

Tetsuya sintió un brazo rodear su cintura.

—¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto el que ahora le sujetaba, miro sus ojos carmesí y se quedo mudo. Eran tan atrayentes que parecía fuego que te llamaba a quemarse en sus llamas. Asintio en silencio y el solo le sonrio alegre.

—¿O debería decir…Lucifer(3)?—El de ojos bicolor movio sus hombros logrando que algunos huesos crujieran en el trayecto, al parecer el golpe había tenido un fuerte impacto—Realmente pensé que no aparecerias, hermano—

—Deberias irte de aquí arcángel de pacotilla, si no te das cuenta tengo mas refuerzos que tu—Si, pues Teppei y Hyuuga ahora cubrían su espalda.

—Es una lastima que hayas traicionado a los tuyos, Raguel(4)—El arcángel miro con desprecio a Teppei quien sintió como sus alas comenzaban a temblar debido a la temible presencia que era Azrael, el arcángel de la muerte—Me voy, pero hemos de encontrarnos algún dia—

Trono sus dedos y desaparecio.

La mano en su cintura le solto y aquel hombre, Lucifer se acerco a Kise para darle algo parecido a primero auxilios. Volteo a ver a ambos internos que le veian con una mirada de culpa, necesitaba que alguien le explicara que mierda estaba pasando y al parecer ambos lo adivinaron.

—Prometo que te explicaremos todo Kuroko—

Si, esperaba que lo hicieran.

* * *

_**Si ofendo a alguien por su religion, le ofrezco disculpas de antemano, si no pos...disfruten de esta historia al maximo!~ XD**_

_**Ahora...unas explicaciones a lo anteriormente escrito...(Para mas informacion busquen en wikipedia, google, etc)**_

**__****_(1)Nombre de Akashi: _****Azrael** (en árabe عزرائيل) es uno de los nombres que recibe el angel de la muerte entre los judíos y musulmanes. Tiene por misión recibir las almas de los muertos y conducirlas para ser juzgadas.

**_(2)Nombre de Kise: S_****emyazza** (arameo: שמיחזה, griego: Σεμιαζά) también **Semihazah**, **Shemyazaz**, **Sêmîazâz**,**Semjaza**, **Samjâzâ**, **Shemihaza**, **Shemhazai**) es un angel caido, jefe de los doscientos ángeles caídos según el "seudoepigrafico"

**_(3)Nombre de Taiga: _****Lucifer** (del latin _lux_ "luz" y _fero_"llevar": "portador de luz") es, en la mitologia romana, el equivalente griego de Fosforo o Eosforo (Έωσφόρος) 'el portador de la Aurora' que proviene de la antigua dama oscura Lucifernia. En la tradicion cristiana, Lucifer representa al angel caido, ejemplo de belleza y sabiduría a quien la soberbia condujo a los infiernos, transformándose en Satanas.

**_(4)Nombre de Teppei: Raguel, Ragüel o Ra'uel hebr. רְעוּאֵל Re'uel (Raguil, Rasuil, Rufael, Suryan, Akrasiel), es uno de los 7 arcangeles, principalmente de las tradiciones judias e islamicas. Su nombre significa "amigo de Dios" o "deseo de Dios"._**

**_Si no quedo claro pos busquen en internet XD, por cierto ultimamente traigo algo con contestar comentarios, LO AMO, asi que si dejan un review lo contestare en el primer capi..._**

**_Pidanle a la dama inspiracion que venga mas seguido a mi cabecita (?)_**

**_Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**He vuelto!~**_

_**Hombre, no me esperaba nueve reviews, creo que de verdad es un buen comienzo, muchas gracias amores mios~ ewe**_

_**Bueno, pues aqui les explico quienes son los papis de Kurokocchi, oh si, no me pude aguantar y aqui les puse quienes son. Ademas de que en este capi podremos saber el verdadero nombre de Hyuuga (nombre de angel) ademas de que agregue a otro dulce angelito a mi lista XD**_

_**Ahora, por alli lei un comentario de que no habia entendido bien los bandos...mmm, pos basicamente los que protegen a Kuroko son tres demonios y un arcangel, la razon de porque les persigue Akashi, bueno, eso saldra mas adelante...**_

_**He estado pensando y creo que el segundo capi calza perfectamente con un lemmon, lo mas probable es que lo escriba, pero si la dama inspiracion le da por largarse entonces me temo que no podre hacerlo T^T...**_

_**Espero que este capi no los revuelva mas de lo que ya estan, si pasa eso favor de consultar wikipedia (angeles caidos y arcangeles) quizas asi entiendan un poco mas, para eso esta el internet, para salirse de dudas ewe**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible aburrimiento del lector, faltas de ortografia, un Akashi mas sadico que en el manga, Kuroko con su voz raspadita y sensualona *.*)/, etc...**_

_**Esta serie no me pertenece, porque sino Akashi tendria mas paginas en el manga con poses sepsis :L**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**El secreto de Dios"**_

Kuroko quedo sorprendido al observar el lugar donde habían aparecido.

Era lo que parecía una antigua casa japonesa, con todos los detalles. El techo gigantesco y triangular con los bordes respingados. La entrada larga con un bello jardín hacia los lados, las puertas de la entrada. Aquel lugar parecía de ensueño. Kise llamo su atención antes de que pudiera ver que tan grande era el lago que había cerca de ellos. Caminaron a lo largo de la entrada y en las puertas de aquella enorme mansión habían dos chicas esperándolos.

Con unos bellísimos kimono como vestimenta.

La sedosa tela resplandecía en un rojo escarlata y los detalles en dorado causaban que cualquiera quedara prendado de aquella vestimenta. Sin mencionar que esas chicas eran muy hermosas. Ellas se inclinaron al ver a Kagami quien solo les dirigió una mirada de segundos como duración.

—Bienvenido a casa Lucifer-sama—Fue entonces cuando Tetsuya recordó que estaba escapando de un ángel terriblemente sádico. Las chicas les siguieron por detrás y luego una de ellas sonrió al darse cuenta de que los ojos celestes estaban puestos en ella—Si desea tomar un baño las aguas termales están al fondo Kuroko-sama—

Nunca le habían llamado con tantas formalidades.

—Ustedes dos—Kagami les miro seriamente y las chicas se alejaron rápidamente de Kuroko. Su amo a veces era muy posesivo—Quiero que vayan con Belial y le informen todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora—Ambas asintieron en silencio y desaparecieron de allí.

—Tomen un buen baño, yo debo ir a tratar mis heridas, nos vemos despues—El rubio se despidió antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Kuroko comenzó a sentirse solo, pues ahora solo estaban tres personas en esa casa gigantesca.

—Tu vienes conmigo—Los ojos rojos se posaron sobre él, supo en ese momento que el mismísimo Lucifer le estaba ordenando algo. Miro hacia atrás esperando apoyo de los internos que antes le cuidaban, nada, ambos solo le veían con lastima.

Al llegar a las aguas termales había un pequeño cuarto donde debían desvestirse. Kagami se desprendió de sus ropas sin problemas pero al ver que Kuroko no parecía querer quitarse la ropa que siempre había traído puesta en el centro psiquiátrico se preguntó si alguna vez había visto a otra persona desnuda. Lo miro a los ojos y este le huyo al instante.

Ah, estaba avergonzado.

—Te esperare afuera—Tetsuya se preguntó si al llegar allí sería capaz de saber todo sobre él. Porque sus padres le abandonaron. Porque escuchaba esas voces cada segundo. Porque el ángel de la muerte quería capturarlo. Porque ellos le estaban protegiendo.

Quería saber el porqué de su existencia.

* * *

_En algunas religiones se cuenta que antes de Eva hubo otra mujer._

_Su nombre era Lilith(1), ella fue creada también a partir del polvo como Adán. Solo que ellos nunca encontraron la armonía juntos, cada vez que Adán deseaba tener relaciones sexuales con ella, Lilith se sentía ofendida por la postura acostada que el exigía…_

—_¿Por qué he de acostarme debajo de ti? —Preguntaba—Yo también fui hecha con polvo, y por lo tanto soy tu igual—Como Adán trató de obligarla a obedecer, Lilith, encolerizada, pronunció el nombre mágico de Dios, se elevó por los aires y lo abandonó._

_Se dice que después de abandonar el Edén fue a dar a las orillas del Mar Rojo(2). Allí se encontró con los demonios y su líder, Lucifer. Este le ofreció un puesto a su lado y ella se convirtió en el segundo demonio más poderoso en el Inframundo. Rubia, de ojos azules como el cielo mismo se convirtió en un objeto de atracción masculina, engañando a los pobres humanos con su apariencia._

_Esa era Lilith, la que una vez fue la protegida de Dios que se convirtió en la mano derecha del arcángel traidor._

—¿E-Ella era mi madre?—Kise abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Kuroko. No pensó que después de contarle algo como eso fuera a decir sus primeras palabras después de cinco años. Aunque su voz sonaba ronca, como si tuviera un resfriado que no podía sacarse de encima.

—¡Kurokocchi!—No pudo controlar su felicidad y se abalanzo sobre el pobre chico que en ese momento pensaba que su herida debió haber durado más tiempo—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Has hablado!—Mientras el rubio le abrazaba verdaderamente eufórico, Hyuuga y Teppei le sonreían alegres.

Kagami solo desvió la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Ya, detente Kise—El de lentes le detuvo antes de que el pobre chico de cabellos celestes muriera por asfixia—Si, Lilith era tu madre Kuroko—Afirmo con una mirada seria, no sabía si seguir indagando en el asunto era una buena elección.

—Entonces…¿Quién es mi padre?—Lucifer le miro directamente a los ojos, parecía serio, pero él podía ver más allá de eso, supo que esos ojos rojos brillaron con suma melancolía.

—Tu padre era el arcángel Miguel, líder de los cielos—Kagami contesto su pregunta con una voz terriblemente profunda y vacía. Como si ya nada pudiera aliviar ese dolor.

—¿Cómo es que mi padre y mi madre se conocieron?—Hyuuga le sonrió, recordando cada una de las palizas que esa mujer les había dado. Pero se las había dado porque realmente se preocupaba por todos ellos.

—Lucifer envió a Lilith a vigilar a su hermano mayor—Kagami se hizo de oídos sordos y comenzó a beber sake que solo Dios sabe de dónde lo saco—Ella se hizo pasar por una dama de compañía, vigilando a los ángeles que habían ido a hacer reportes sobre los humanos—

—Kagamicchi pensó que eso solo se trataba de una distracción, que algo estaba por ocurrir en el cielo—Kise soltó un suspiro que más bien parecía un bufido divertido, pues aquella vez el de cabellos rojos oculto su preocupación con curiosidad—Ellos se encontraron allí, no pudieron evitarlo, se enamoraron—Kuroko sintió su corazón palpitar, al oír eso se sentía más cercano a sus raíces.

_Lilith había salido a dar un paseo por los bosques para comunicarse con Lucifer y contarle todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de los días._

_Alex, como le solíamos llamar se detuvo al ver que un ángel hablaba solo en medio de varios árboles. Escucho su conversación y por lo que pudo averiguar había un ángel que estaba organizando una guerra en contra de Miguel, al oír eso no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados y asesino al ángel allí mismo. Solo que Himuro le había visto en el momento equivocado._

_Traumado por el hecho de que su enamorada era la temible Lilith decidió alejarse de ella._

_Pero antes de que Himuro pudiera irse Lilith le detuvo y le conto todo lo que había escuchado. El no dudo de ella, juntos escaparon escondiéndose de Kagamicchi y los ángeles que les buscaban. Al principio Lucifer había estado en contra, pues un día, después de cientos de años Alex apareció con un vientre abundante._

_Ella estaba embarazada._

—De mi…—Susurro Kuroko bajando la vista. Kagami ni siquiera le miro, se mostraba frio, distante. Pareciera que esa historia le incomodaba demasiado—Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué ustedes tienen nombres humanos?—

—Es cierto, ustedes nos conocen por nuestros verdaderos nombres, los que Dios nos puso al nacer—Teppei le sonrió con algo parecido a melancolía, como cuando alguien recuerda lo que le da sentido a su existencia—Solo que Miguel, Himuro, el…a él le gustaban los nombres de humano, sobre todo los japoneses, él nos puso estos nombres para pasar desapercibidos en la Tierra—

—Ah…pero mi madre no tenía nombre japonés—

—Es porque Alex no era un ángel, además ella lo escogió para sí misma—Le interrumpió Lucifer antes de que dijera algo más. Kise le miro preocupado, después les dirigió una mirada a los demás, no tuvo que decir palabra alguna y los otros dos se encargaron de distraer a Kuroko y llevárselo de allí.

—Debes dejar de tratar así a Kurokocchi—Le regaño el rubio con un tono fingido de madre enfadada. Este le vio a los ojos antes de descomponer su presencia firme y temible. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y aunque supo que llorar le haría parecer débil tenían muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—No me recuerda en lo absoluto, no me reconoció—Miro la puerta por donde el chico de cabellos celestes se había ido con los otros dos. Él no le recordaba.

No recordaba haber platicado con él desde que era un bebe.

Kagami le había vigilado desde su nacimiento. Procurando que ninguna de las otras voces pudiera ser escuchada por aquel bebe, sin mencionar que la protección del Rey del Infierno era absoluta. Nadie se interpuso en su camino, de manera que su voz era la única que Kuroko podía escuchar. Durante seis largos años el pequeño le trato como un amigo imaginario, cosa que no le molesto.

Pues lo primero que había dicho cuando tuvo la capacidad de hablar había sido su nombre, Taiga.

Esos años habían sido los más felices de su vida a pesar de que el niño creía que era un producto de su imaginación, sin mencionar que solo podía oír su voz, pues no podían verse, temía asustarlo con su presencia. Cuando cumplió los seis años una voz empezó a penetrar su barrera, de manera que atormentaba al pobre pequeño.

En ese momento Lucifer tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil, anulo las habilidades de Tetsuya, de manera que ya no pudo hablar con él nunca más.

Había funcionado, esa voz maligna ya no podía rozar los oídos de Kuroko, pero como consecuencia Kagami también había perdido esa habilidad. Ya no podía hablarle y así el creció, hasta convertirse en un adolescente de doce años. A esa edad la barrera se rompió en mil pedazos y todas las voces que alguna vez pudo contener salieron a flote, aterrando al chico de pies a cabeza.

Le tomo un año encontrarlo, al haberlo hecho mando a sus hombres de confianza a vigilarlo, Teppei se les unió un poco después.

—Ya lo hará, estoy seguro de que te recordara—Kise estaba completamente seguro de ello. Pues esos dos estaban destinados, ellos realmente estaban unidos por el lazo del destino.

—Como sea…ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en desaparecer, Azrael no se quedara de brazos cruzados—No, de hecho haría todo lo contrario.

* * *

—Raziel(3)—Alzo la mirada, molesto de que le despertaran de una de sus largas siestas. Arriba de el un par de alas pulcramente blancas se extendían a los lados de un chico de cabellos rojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Azrael?—El toco el suelo haciendo desaparecer su par de alas y le miro con una seriedad que le desagrado totalmente.

—Tienes que decirme donde están—Raziel soltó un bufido, dándole a conocer que no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando—Sabes muy bien de quien hablo—

—Si te refieres al Rey del Infierno y sus amiguitos no sé dónde están—Una de las alas de Raziel sufrió un leve corte, uno que había sido causado a la velocidad de la luz—Están en Shibuya, Tokio—El de cabellos rojos sonrió y antes de irse le dijo:

—Ahora es cuando debes definir en qué lado estas—Y con esas últimas palabras desapareció. Vaya que podía ser un dolor en el trasero.

Pero debía admitir que tenía toda la razón.

* * *

_Alex camino hasta la sala a pesar de que la enorme barriga le dificultaba cada paso._

_Al llegar soltó un suspiro de alivio pues a cada paso sentía que su vientre iba a reventar. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos carmesí que le miraban con pena, más bien vergüenza. Sonrió pasando de él y se sentó en uno de los sillones que habían conseguido, robado, pero eso ahora ya no tenía importancia._

—_¿Cuándo va a nacer?—Ante la pregunta Lilith se masajeo la barriga mientras cerraba los ojos en pose pensativa, de esa manera parecía que acariciaba una bola de cristal._

—_Veamos…como en unos tres días—Kagami arqueo la ceja preguntándose si estaba bromeando, nunca sabia cuando se ponía realmente seria._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?—Sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar y después de varias risillas decidió contestarle con una sonrisa traviesa._

—_Instinto de madre—Respondió ella con orgullo._

—_Sobre lo de antes, el prohibirte visitar el Inframundo…lo siento—Alex agito la mano derecha en un movimiento despreocupado, como si ya todo estuviera perdonado._

—_No te preocupes, de todas maneras Kise se comunicaba conmigo sin tu permiso—Ah, sí, ese maldito desobediente. Ya le daría una buena paliza por desobedecerle._

—_Kagami…no sabía que tendríamos visitas—Su hermano mayor parecía sorprendido, Himuro le veía con sorpresa antes de sonreír contento y sentarse a lado de su esposa—Bienvenido—Una oleada de calidez recorrió su cuerpo por completo. La calidez de una familia._

—_¡Ah!—Exclamo de repente Lilith, ella se levantó y tomo la mano de Lucifer. Este le miro confuso antes de sentir unos suaves golpes en su vientre—¡Esta pateando!—_

_Pero los golpes no fue la única cosa que logro percibir._

—_Estoy feliz….muy feliz—La tranquila voz de los sentimientos de aquel bebe llegaron a sus oídos, le dejo sorprendido pues nunca antes le había pasado algo como eso—Amo a mama y papa—_

_Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y Alex le vio como si se tratara de un pervertido._

—_¿Escucharon eso?—Su hermano alzo la ceja con confusión. La pareja se miraron extrañados y después negaron con la cabeza—¿No escucharon al bebe?—_

—_¿Cómo vamos a escucharlo si ni siquiera ha nacido?—_

—_Eso…yo…nu-nunca lo había escuchado antes, pero creo que le llaman voz interior—Lilith se partió de risa antes de poder decir algo coherente._

—_¿Te refieres a sus sentimientos o emociones?—Miguel estaba anonado, como si en vez de estúpido aquello hubiera sonado maravilloso. Alex al ver lo serio que era su pareja dejo de reír y rápidamente volteo a ver a Kagami._

—_¿Qué fue lo que dijo?—Su mirada le hizo sentir un escalofrío, era en esas veces que la chica se ponía realmente curiosa._

—_Dijo que estaba feliz—Lilith acerco su rostro un poco más al suyo como si le animara a seguir—Muy feliz—Ahora podía sentir esos cabellos rubios rozando sus mejillas, si, cuando ella se proponía algo siempre lo conseguía—Y q-que amaba a su padre y a su madre—_

—_Bueno, eso ya lo sabía—Si, solo le había obligado a repetirlo._

—_Pero eso, que escuches eso significa que ustedes están conectados—Los ojos celestes de Alex se iluminaron a la velocidad de la luz, sin mencionar que sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo._

—_¡Están destinados!~ —Ella junto las manos y tananeando una canción se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa de lo más alegre._

—_Sera mejor que vayas o estará a punto de planear la boda—Lucifer se levantó inmediatamente con la intención de detener la fantasía de esa loca, pero antes Himuro le detuvo tomándolo del brazo—Pero debo advertirte, si quieres salir con Tetsuya te espera un infierno peor que el tuyo—_

_Oh si, su hermano Miguel no estaba bromeando._

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó aquello.

Eso había sido tres días antes del nacimiento de Kuroko, como Alex había predicho. Pero también había sido el día en que su hermano mayor y la mujer de la cual había estado enamorado habían sido asesinados.

—Debe ser muy divertido en lo que estás pensando, Kagami-kun—La voz que casi parecía un susurro llamo su atención. Kuroko se sentó en frente de él colocando sus piernas bajo el cálido Kotatsu.

—Si a divertido te refieres con recordar el día de mi compromiso—Le contesto con algo parecido a sarcasmo, solo que supo que su voz había sido más alegre que sarcástica—Entonces sí, es muy divertido—

—Am…gracias por salvarme—Sus ojos celestes le miraban directamente, por un momento pensó que podría perderse en ellos. Las mejillas de Kuroko se tiñeron de rojo y supo que se sentía avergonzado.

—No pasa nada, eres mi sobrino—El solo se había echado un balde de agua fría para sí mismo, si, era su sobrino, su familia. Aunque en los cielos nunca le habían dado importancia el romance entre hermanos. Pero para el chico era diferente, algo que simplemente estaba mal.

—Quizás esta pregunta te suene muy tonta, pero ¿realmente tentaste a Adán y Eva?—Kagami sonrió divertido y asintió en silencio. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso en persona—¿Por qué?—

—Porque me pareció divertido—Si, aquella vez solo había pensado que sería divertido ver como los humanos, por naturaleza débiles caían en sus mentiras.

—Ya veo….—Susurro desviando la mirada. Quizás esa respuesta no había sido la mejor de todas, pero al fin y al cabo era la verdad—Yo…me pregunta si habíamos hablado antes—

Kagami le vio a los ojos, al parecer había recordado un poco.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que el cuarto donde se encontraban voló en mil pedazos. De milagro pudo proteger a Kuroko con sus alas de aquella explosión. Él se quedó mirando fijamente sus alas negras, como las de un cuervo. Le sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos antes de esconderlas de nuevo.

Ahora sentía a Tetsuya un poco más cerca de él.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Lucifer—Azrael sonrió satisfecho mientras sacudía las manos, al parecer le gustaban ese tipo de entradas. Volteo hacia varios lados asegurándose que los demás estuvieran allí, una vez hecho le pidió a Hyuuga que lo protegiera, bajo el manto de sus alas negras.

—Eres terco Azrael, a pesar de saber que perderás volviste a venir—Los ojos bicolor de Akashi brillaron con arrogancia antes de que otro ángel apareciera a su izquierda—Tu debes ser Sariel o Murasakibara, cierto?—El no respondió y solo se mantuvo quieto. Como si esperara el momento correcto para atacar.

—Aunque ustedes sean cuatro dudo que puedan contra dos arcángeles—Kagami frunció el ceño, eso era cierto, pues a pesar de que Raguel también era un arcángel no era muy fuerte—Ya han perdido esta batalla—

—Cuando me dijiste que debo elegir en qué lado estoy pensé que definitivamente debía estar presente en esta batalla—Raziel camino en medio de ellos y ambos grupos se tensaron. Esa presencia era algo temible. Pues ese arcángel era el guardián de los secretos de Dios—Y ya he elegido mi lado—

Raziel se había puesto a la derecha de Lucifer.

—De esta manera ustedes pierden la batalla antes de siquiera comenzar—Kagami sonrió confiado y ambos arcángeles se mostraron enfadados—Váyanse antes de que corte sus cabezas—

Un suave aleteo se escuchó y ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—Aominecchi…—El rubio no podía creer que Raziel estuviera allí. Aun tenía el dolor plasmado en su pecho, en sus recuerdos, en su tristeza.

Su corazón comenzó a doler de manera asfixiante, entonces recordó, recordó cómo es que se había convertido en un demonio.

Se arrodillo por el dolor que atormentaba su corazón y su pecho.

_Después de haber rechazado la proposición de Rafael las cosas habían estado muy tensas en el cielo._

_Un día uno de sus ángeles le cito en un templo donde mujeres consagraban su vida a Dios, al parecer tenía información valiosa sobre una posible traición del arcángel Rafael contra el cielo. No dudo en ir hacia allá, solo que lo que se encontró a su llegada había sido realmente impactante. En el suelo se encontraban diez monjas tiradas en el suelo, desnudas e inconscientes. Sorprendido camino entre los cuerpos._

_Justo cuando pensó en avisar a uno de los suyos un ángel, bajo el mando de Rafael le encontró en medio de aquella escena._

_Él le acusó de haber violado a diez mujeres que antes consagraban su vida a Dios. Durante el juicio nadie había creído que él era inocente. Todos sus hermanos le habían dado la espalda. Se dictó sentencia, aquella en donde seria desterrado del cielo, no volvería allí y sus alas se pintarían de negro. Justo como un demonio. También se culpó a su segundo al mando, Azazel(4), un ángel de mala vista que portaba lentes, se le acuso de cubrir las huellas de Semyazza en aquel crimen._

—_Semyazza-sama, yo estoy completamente seguro de que usted no hizo nada de eso—Él le había creído, aquel único ángel le había creído._

_Cuando se preparó para ser desterrado vio con impacto como entre todos esos ángeles estaba su amante, Raziel le miraba con desprecio y parecía que iba a decirle algo. Escucho claramente esas palabras, las ultimas que escucho antes de ser desterrado._

_Aquellas que siempre le acompañarían en su soledad._

—_Me das asco—_

Recordando las palabras de odio que le habían dicho sus hermanos. Las miradas de asco, todas y cada una de esas cosas que le habían hecho sentir miserable. Pero las palabras que más le dolían eran las de Aomine, esas que nunca pudo sacar de su cabeza.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar voces lejanas preguntándole si estaba bien o le sucedía algo.

El dolor era demasiado. Tanto que le quitaba el aliento. Alzo la mirada con dificultad y logro divisar a Raziel corriendo hacia él. Trato de durar un poco más pero en ese momento cerro los ojos, el dolor había sido demasiado.

Quizás si dormía el atormento se iría poco a poco.

* * *

_**Pobre de nuestro Kise, sufrio mucho T.T**_

_**Como sea, aqui las explicacion que tengo que dar:**_

_**(1) Lilith (Nombre para Alexandra Garcia(madre de Kuroko), bueno lo que escribi arriba es mitad cierto y mitad mentira. ****Lilit** o **Lilith** (del hebreo: לילית) es una figura legendaria del folclore judio, de origen mesopotamico. Se la considera la primera esposa de Adan, anterior a Eva. Según la leyenda , abandonó el Eden por propia iniciativa y se instaló junto al mar Rojo, uniéndose allí con Samael, que se convirtió en su amante, y con otros demonios._

_**(2) El Mar rojo se traduce literalmente como el infierno o lugar donde habitan los demonios.**_

_**(3) Raziel (Nombre para Aomine), dentro del misticismo judio (de la Cabala), el arcangel ****Raziel** es el «guardador de secretos», «el secreto de Dios» y el «arcángel de los misterios»._

_**(4) Azazel (Nombre para Hyuuga), de acuerdo con el libro de Enoch, Azazel fue el líder de los grigori, un grupo de angeles caidos que practicaron el sexo con mujeres mortales y dieron origen a una raza de gigantes conocida como los Nephilim. (Aqui se supone que Semyazza estaba a cargo y Azazel era algo asi como uno de los vice jefes XD)**_

_**(5) Se que este punto no lo puse pero no se si les deje en claro que Himuro es el padre de Kuroko, siendo el arcangel Miguel, quien era el lider de los cielos. Asi es esto fue un MimuroxAlex ewe...(Naaa, es que no me imaginaba a nadie mas con el XD)**_

_**Y sobre Belial...eso se vera en el siguiente capi, sobre lo del lemmon, me referia a uno AoKise ewe, dejen un comentario si eso les parece bien :L, ahora a contestar sus reviews sensualones...**_

_**Shershiya Runa: Pos no se a que te refieres con pez O.O, si quieres puedes ir a buscar a Nemo a otra parte XD, naaa, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y sigas leyendo que esto apenas comienza.**_

_**sole3: Que bueno que te guste el KagaKuroko? XD**_

_**AgathaxB: No! No se te ocurra pegarme con una chancla :l, lo se, Kuroko es un amor que enamora (?), sepe~ Kise lo cuidara muy bien pero Kagami lo hara en todos los sentidos :L**_

_**ashira23: Aqui la conti ewe**_

_**lulu.c1t4: Mushas gracias querida ewe, aqui el primer capi esperando que lo leas XD, lo se~ promete tanto que hasta sho me asuste XD**_

_**Alexander98: Como si pudiera verte XD, Si decapitas a la dama inspiracion tendre que buscar reemplazo y eso sera mas tardio T^T, pos AoKuro no~ pero AoKise si va a haber hasta las nubes, sobre todo en el siguiente capi ewe**_

_**claudia b: Yo no veo el chocolate por ningun lado, ahora me das lo que me prometiste! XD**_

_**Fujimy: Como te acabas de dar cuenta Kagami le ayudo en el pasado y le seguira ayudando ewe, sobre Midorima y Takao ya tenia yo algo planeado para esos dos, asi que no te preocupes es seguro que saldran, de nada, para eso estoy, pa escribir XP**_

_**conejato: Puedes aclarar tus dudas mandandome inbox, al cabo asi te despejo, pero aun asi creo que ya lo explique mas detenidamente alli arriba XD, no te preocupes, a veces hasta yo me revuelvo...**_

_**Esperare mas comentarios de su parte y asi...**_

_**Se despide Levia-chan!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicos y chicas!~**_

_**Para cierto disgusto mio hubo muy poca respuesta en el pasado capitulo -.-U**_

_**Bueno, supongo que todo fic tiene sus altas y bajas XD Quizas este lemmon AoKise los aliente a comentar un poco mas ewe, Naaa que la verdad hace rato que tenia ganas de escribir sepso gay XD**_

_**Quizas ustedes esperaban un lemmon KagaKuro pero para que eso pase aun falta, despues de todo esos dos aun no se conocen lo suficiente como para terminar en la misma cama (?) Este capitulo creo que ha sido el mas romantico que he escrito de los tres que ya van publicados y creo que la influencia del lemmon fue grande, osease si escribes sexo debes escribir cursilerias XD**_

_**Bueno, aqui un poco mas de explicaciones del porque Akashi quiere a Kuroko, estoy casi segura de que todos querran a Rafael muerto (su personajes sera un misterio hasta que llegue el momento ewe), aqui tambien se ven nombre de mas angeles y demonios, porque creanme aun faltan varios personajes, ademas de que se necesitan para que la batalla comience...**_

_**Ahora no se si se acuerdan del summary de este fic, bueno, aqui se revelera quien es ese angel de confianza al que Dios le dijo que seria el Apocalipsis...**_

_**La verdad es que ultimamente he estado con ganas de actualizar todos mis fics asi que perdonen si me llego a tardar en actualizar este -.-U**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Faltas de ortografia, aburrimiento por parte del lector, un lemmon dudoso (?), Kuroko con exceso de peso en sus hombros, un Murasakibara tierno y mas angeles por descubrir XD**_

_**Esta serie no me pertenece porque aun no puedo creer que todo el equipo de Rakuzan este en la zona O.O (Si no has leido el manga lo siento mucho)**_

_**Sha pueden leer mis amores...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**La calma antes de la tormenta**_

Kuroko observo la puerta con preocupación.

Kise se había desmayado de repente y nadie sabía el porqué. Después de eso Aomine se acercó y les dijo que todo eso debía ser su culpa. Al reconstruir el cuarto que Akashi había destruido, todo gracias al poder demoniaco dejaron al rubio descansando en un cuarto. Raziel insistió en quedarse allí así que le dejaron con él.

—Me pregunto si Kise-kun estará bien—Teppei sonrió al escucharle.

—El estará bien, por algo es la mano derecha de Kagami—El peli-rojo soltó un bufido que parecía afirmativo, aun así Kuroko no dejaba de estar preocupado.

—Aomine-kun...el también me preocupa—Hyuuga frunció el ceño, a el tampoco le gustaba que ese tipo estuviera allí pero ahora no era el momento de enojarse con los refuerzos.

—Esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar—Lucifer miro a Kuroko y sus ojos rojos le transmitieron confianza al chico.

—Comprendo—

Aun así le incomodaba no saber muchas cosas al respecto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol comenzaba a molestarle.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y se acostó en la cama mientras sentía como las sabanas se deslizaban por su abdomen desnudo. Entonces recordó cómo es que se había desmayado. Raziel, no, Aominecchi estaba allí. Giro su rostro a la izquierda y se encontró con esos ojos azules que no había visto en cientos de años.

Rápidamente se movió hacia una de las esquinas de la cama.

—Semyazza—La voz de Raziel le hizo estremecer. Había extrañado esa voz, la había extrañado demasiado—Escúchame, te lo ruego—Cerro los ojos y esas palabras de odio llegaron de nuevo a sus oídos.

Las últimas palabras que había escuchado antes de ser castigado por un crimen que no cometió.

—Tú no sabes...—Su voz quiso quebrarse pero Kise continuo a pesar de todo—Tú no sabes la impotencia que da cuando tus alas se hacen negras ¡No lo sabes!—Aomine se acercó a él y se sentó frente a él.

En la misma cama.

—Lo lamento tanto Kise—Sus ojos azules le vieron directamente y se quedó sin palabras. Estaba siendo realmente serio al respecto—No hay ni un día que no me arrepienta de ello—

—Te llame cuando caí, te llame una y otra vez hasta quedarme afónico—Se encogió un poco, pasando sus brazos por sus rodillas. Escena parecida a la de un niño pequeño que llora en silencio—Nunca fuiste a verme—

—Lo siento—Raziel le acaricio el cabello y Semyazza alzo su rostro. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de soledad.

La mano de Aomine bajo por sus cabellos hasta su rostro. Al poco tiempo su mano izquierda se le unió, el calor que sintió cuando sus dos mejillas se vieron rodeadas por la piel de Raziel fue increíble. Él se inclinó un poco y rozo sus labios antes de besarle. Sus labios se vieron apresados por el arcángel.

Fue allí cuando la barrera que había construido a través de los siglos se derrumbó.

Pronto se encontró abriendo su boca y dejando paso a la lengua que deseaba degustar su boca por completo. Su cuerpo tembló al darse cuenta de que una vez más estaba acostado, Aomine dejo sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello con lentitud, como si tuvieran tiempo de sobra.

—De-Detente—Kise trato de detenerle pero Raziel ni siquiera le escucho y solo se concentró en deslizar su lengua por aquel abdomen ligeramente aperlado—Tus alas se volverán negras—Él se detuvo y le miro a los ojos.

—Eso dejo de importarme hace mucho—Entonces otra vez ataco sus labios y le dejo sin aire. Aquel acto era imperdonable para un ángel y el saber que a Raziel no le importaba lo más mínimo le hizo verdaderamente feliz.

Jadeo en cuanto aquellos dedos morenos comenzaron a jugar con sus tetillas. Aomine seguía lamiendo su pecho con detenimiento y eso le causaba ansiedad. Su respiración se volvió irregular y el otro aprovecho para empezar a morder su abdomen. Extrañamente esos dientes le hacían jadear de una manera que fácilmente se confundía con un gemido. Raziel no se detuvo y su lengua llego hasta su ombligo.

Kise decidió sujetarse de las sabanas, si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que perdería la cordura.

Cuando el rubio sintió que Aomine le despojaba de sus pantalones no supo si avergonzarse o golpearle por ser un aprovechado. Su miembro quedo al aire y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con algo cuando esas manos comenzaron a masturbarle. Cerró sus piernas como reflejo y gimió de una manera que hizo sus mejillas arder. Su espalda se arqueo al sentir el continuo movimiento que sabía, no iba a parar.

—¡Raziel!—Grito su nombre cuando Aomine engullo su erección sin ningún problema. Su mano derecha sujeto los cabellos azules con fuerza, tratando de quitarlo, de que dejara de hacerlo, pues Kise nunca había sentido algo tan placentero como eso.

El ángel le ignoro por completo y siguió moviéndose aumentando el placer que ya sentía. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el aire se vaciaba y se llenaba de sus pulmones con una rapidez increíble. Supo que estuvo a punto de correrse pero ni siquiera pudo avisarle debido a su falta de aire constante. Una vez más intento alejarle pero no pudo.

Raziel se tragó hasta la última gota. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con una imagen que se le hizo muy excitante. Kise le miraba con ojos vidriosos, parecía seguir temblando por el orgasmo. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de perder su oportunidad de regresar al cielo. Pues ver ese rostro valía todas y cada una de sus plumas.

Semyazza levanto su mano intentando acariciar su rostro así que Aomine se acercó un poco más. Su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que le habían dejado acostado en aquella enorme cama, ahora el rubio estaba encima de sus caderas con una gran sonrisa. Por un momento quiso pensar que era alegría pero no, era diversión. A saber que estaba pensando.

—Necesitas mucho más que eso para que te perdone Aominecchi—Raziel trago saliva con dificultad, ver a un Semyazza desnudo sobre él era demasiado.

Kise se movió de adelante para atrás de una manera tortuosa. Podía sentir su miembro restregarse contra su miembro. A eso se referían en el cielo con que los demonios eran expertos en esas cosas. De pronto una oleada de celos le hizo retomar el control de la situación, dejando una vez más al rubio debajo de él.

Semyazza le sonrió aún más divertido, este tomo su mano derecha introduciendo tres de sus dedos dentro de su boca. Frunció el ceño al sentir esa lengua lamer con dedicación sus tres dedos, podía asegurar que estaba realmente excitado. Cuando su mano se vio liberada al fin decidió continuar con aquello.

Deslizo sus dedos por el trasero del rubio quien le miro insistente. Al llegar a su entrada de limito a rozarla una y otra vez. Kise le vio molesto, esperando a que empezara de una vez con todo eso. Disfruto su impaciencia hasta que supo que era el momento de comenzar. Introdujo su dedo índice con cuidado, a pesar de que un demonio tenía la capacidad de curarse temía lastimarlo.

Después siguió su dedo corazón y al escuchar un chasquido de lengua su mundo se detuvo.

—¿Estas bien?—Semyazza frunció el ceño, como si le molestara la pregunta.

—Si no sigues de una vez juro que te arranco las alas—Raziel solo asintió e introdujo el otro dedo, comenzó a hacer tijeras lo cual hizo que los jadeos constantes de Kise se volvieran gemidos.

Se sorprendió al ver como este buscaba más contacto. Le detuvo en su búsqueda y saco sus dedos. Se deshizo de la ropa humana que le vestía y tomo las piernas aperladas del rubio para ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Cuando volvió a verle a los ojos supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Poco a poco se introdujo en él, casi pierde las fuerzas al sentir como el interior del rubio le apretaba más y más. Las manos de Kise se sujetaron en su espalda, sus uñas comenzaron a enterrarse en su piel y aun así no se detuvo. No ahora que por fin estaba unido a Semyazza.

Este no se quejó, solo le animo a seguir con suaves susurros. Una vez dentro espero unos minutos para que el rubio se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Kise le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas, ambos se besaron con lentitud. Estar de esa manera el uno con el otro les hacía sentir completos.

Cuando ambos dejaron de besarse Raziel comenzó a moverse, al principio Semyazza gruñía un poco adolorido pero después eso se convirtió en gemidos de placer. Aomine soltaba uno que otro jadeo durante las embestidas, a cada golpe de su pelvis contra el trasero de Kise sentía que iba a correrse. Se inclinó una vez más a besarlo, sus lenguas se encontraron y su saliva comenzó a mezclarse por aquel beso tan atrevido.

—Kise...—Murmuro cuando no pudo más y se corrió dentro del rubio. Aomine tomo el miembro de Semyazza y le masturbo hasta que este se vino de la misma manera. Desbordando de placer.

—Raziel—Ambos se miraron y sonrieron antes de besarse.

Aquella batalla les había unido de nuevo.

* * *

Kagami miro al moreno que estaba frente a él. Su ropa parecía desarreglada así que ni se molestó en preguntar qué es lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Kise.

—Son muy ruidosos, si no hubiera levantado una barrera sus gritos se hubieran escuchado por toda la mansión—Aomine se sonrojo al escucharle pero después se hizo de oídos sordos, no quería discutir con Satanás.

—Como si tu no quisieras hacerle lo mismo al pobre de Tetsu—Lucifer pareció sufrir un ataque de vergüenza, pues sus mejillas nunca habían estado tan rojas—Aunque puedo ver que aún no le has dicho lo que sientes por el—

—Soy un demonio—Le contesto, si, lo era y no cualquier demonio. Era el mismísimo Rey del Infierno.

—Él es mitad demonio—Aun así no pudo convencerlo, pues los lazos familiares seguían siendo un problema mayor—Eso me recuerda...¿Ya se lo dijiste?—

—¿Crees que es fácil?—Raziel negó, sabía que ese tipo de noticias no eran muy fáciles de decir y menos a Kuroko—No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo decirle que él es el Apocalipsis—

—Sé que no es fácil pero tendrás que decírselo en algún momento—

—No te preocupes, lo he averiguado por mí mismo—Kuroko les miro a ambos con seriedad. Al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

No sabían si mostrarse apenados o sorprendidos.

* * *

Sariel le revisaba de arriba a abajo, lo hacía desde que Rafael le mandaba a misiones casi todos los días. Sonrió al ver la preocupación de Murasakibara, a pesar de que él era mayor siempre le trataba como si fuera un pequeño niño desolado. Se puso de puntillas y sus dedos se enredaron con los cabellos morados de Sariel.

Este le miro curioso antes de inclinarse y comenzar a rozar sus narices en un gesto demasiado infantil. Akashi no dejo de sonreír, no podía hacerlo cuando estaba cerca de él, a menos que se encontraran en plena batalla con Lucifer.

—Azrael, Rafael te espera—Uriel le hablo con tono aburrido mientras señalaba unas puertas completamente blancas.

Sariel le miro preocupado, como si no quisiera dejarle ir.

—No te preocupes, ya vuelvo—Haizaki bufo, esos dos siempre eran un par de cursis. Murasakibara le beso la frente y Azrael se fue sin mirar atrás.

—He oído que últimamente Akashi viaja demasiado—Uriel siguió hablando mientras comenzaba a bostezar de aburrimiento. Haizaki siempre era de esa forma.

—Aka-chin siempre cumple sus misiones—Exacto, las cosas que le encargaba Rafael. Ese desgraciado le estaba manipulando a su antojo.

Pero el siempre estaría allí para proteger a Azrael.

* * *

Antes de que siquiera pudieran responderle a Kuroko, Semyazza llego con preocupación llenando sus ojos. Parecía haber estado buscándolos durante un largo tiempo, nadie diría que acababa de tener sexo con un arcángel.

—¡Tienen que venir a la sala!—Los tres le miraron confundidos y al darse cuenta de que no le seguirían solo pudo gritarles—¡Ahora!—Así no les quedo de otra más que seguirle.

Al llegar se encontraron con Riko realmente herida. Las sirvientas daban vueltas por toda la sala curando a más de un demonio que había llegado pidiendo ayuda, era lógico que Azrael fuera a atacar sus dominios pero no creyó que lo hiciera tan pronto. Teppei estaba con Belial, la pobre apenas podía hablar sin que un poco de sangre saliera de su boca.

—¿Qué sucedió Riko?—Belial frunció el ceño y después desvió la mirada. Parecía avergonzada de haber perdido aquella pequeña batalla.

—Ese maldito de Akashi nos atacó por la espalda—Los ojos avellana de Riko comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de frustración, ella odiaba sentirse inútil.

—No fue tu culpa Riko-san—Kuroko le sonrió intentando animarla, la demonio se ruborizo un poco y después sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Al parecer había logrado tranquilizarla.

—Aun me preocupa algo, ¿Cómo es que Azrael está haciendo todo esto por su cuenta?—Hyuuga se mostró confundido por ello, no era normal que el arcángel de la muerte no tuviera a todos los demás a su espalda.

—Es porque los ángeles aún no saben qué hacer, tal es el caso de Gabriel, Jegudiel y unos cuantos más—Le contesto Aomine con seriedad. La verdad es que varios no estaban de acuerdo con la manera de actuar de Rafael. Aunque estaba seguro que el bastardo luego les obligaría a tomar un lado—Además de que Azrael no hace esto porque quiera, Rafael le lavo el cerebro—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Lucifer abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba casi seguro de lo que este quería decir.

—Rafael es uno de los primeros arcángeles, es más fuerte que varios de nosotros, puede convertirnos en sus marionetas si eso desea—Semyazza apretó los puños con furia, ese maldito bastardo era el culpable de que le hubieran desterrado del cielo, por eso no le sorprendía que hubiera hecho eso con Akashi—Debemos salvar a Azrael, debemos hacer que se detenga—

—Y para eso deben usarme de carnada—Kuroko alzo la mirada, decidido a sacrificarse si era necesario. Aunque la mayoría parecía en desacuerdo—El vendrá a mi si estoy solo, debemos hacerlo, aun podemos salvarlo—

—Esta no es tu batalla—

—Claro que lo es Raziel—Aomine se quedó mudo al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquel chico. Ahora entendía lo que Himuro quería decirle antes de morir, no habría poder que detuviera la determinación de su hijo—O díganme, ¿para qué me quiere Akashi? —

—Rafael es el arcángel que anunciara el Apocalipsis, él está más que dispuesto a que se lleve a cabo, en ese momento cielo e infierno entraran en batalla y toda la humanidad desaparecerá—Kagami le contesto con ese tono de voz peligroso que tenía cuando estaba a punto de pelear.

—Dios me dijo algo antes de desaparecer, el Apocalipsis se llevara a cabo por una combinación de razas—Raziel recordó las últimas palabras que le había confiado a él, el secreto de Dios—Pero su deseo es que esto no se lleve a cabo, es por eso que Raguel está con ustedes—Teppei abrió los ojos sorprendido, él era Raguel, el deseo de Dios.

—Perderás la cordura Kurokocchi, no ahora, pero lentamente lo harás y eso es lo que quiere Rafael—Kise le miro preocupado antes de tomar su mano. Kuroko se dio cuenta que él nunca había perdido a su familia, porque todos ellos estaban allí, apoyándole.

—Luchare con todas mis fuerzas, sé que podre hacerlo—Riko sonrió con arrogancia y se levantó a pesar de todas las heridas que tenía.

—Entonces déjenmelo a mí, su gran estratega Belial está dispuesta a dar su vida en esta guerra—Ella se acercó a Kuroko y le paso el brazo por los hombros en un gesto de amistad—Lo haremos, todos juntos, todos te protegeremos—

Allí los ojos celestes buscaron los rojos y al encontrarse una paz absoluta invadió aquel cuarto. Kuroko tenía un ancla para no perder la cordura y esa ancla era el Rey del Infierno, Lucifer o también conocido como Kagami Taiga. Ese chico era su luz y él estaba dispuesto a ser su sombra.

Justo en ese momento de alegría un susurro escalofriante hizo que su cabeza ardiera. El dolor le hizo arrodillarse y pronto todo el mundo le rodeaba. Sintió como los brazos de Kagami le tomaban en un abrazo desesperado. Le escuchaba murmurándole al oído palabras de aliento, pero todo eso se sentía lejano porque esa voz no dejaba de susurrar lo mismo una y otra vez.

Aquella voz escalofriante hizo que su mundo diera vueltas, su cabeza palpitaba y eso comenzaba a dolerle cada vez más. Se cubrió los oídos a pesar de que sabía que eso no iba a funcionar. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con los rubís de Lucifer, el reflejo de esos ojos sorprendidos le mostraron que los suyos eran de diferentes colores. Derecho era azul celeste, como si su ojo reflejara el cielo mismo. El izquierdo era rojo, como las llamas del Infierno.

Entonces esa voz le murmuro una vez más hasta dejarle inconsciente.

—_**Todos morirán—**_Kuroko cerró sus ojos, sentía que el dolor le tumbaría y así fue. Se desmayó por tanto dolor, pero antes de hacerlo juro haber escuchado un grito, uno femenino, uno que gritaba su nombre.

Quiso pensar que su madre había venido para llevárselo de aquel lugar, de ese lugar que parecía una pesadilla.

* * *

_**Se~Kuroko es el Apocalipsis, loco no?, bueno, eso ya lo tenia pensado desde el principio, si el chico se descontrola o pierde la locura automaticamente se convierte en un arma nuclear XD**_

_**Ya descubriran despues quien es el maldito que controla a Azrael(osease Akashi), por si no quedo claro Riko es Belial, un angel caido, que tambien hizo sus gracias en el cielo, bueno, aqui solo son victimas de un chingon Rafael (sin ofender)...**_

_**Ahora respondere a los reviews:**_

_**sole3: Si, como viste si hubo lemmon, pero no KagaKuro sino AoKise, no se si haya mas adelante, como dije...si no me arruina la trama claro que lo escribo XD**_

_**conejato: Oshe~ te gustan los conejos?, naaa, no te creas, es culpa de mis raras ideas XP, bueno la razon del porque Aomine fue con ellos es parte Kise y parte que su mayor hermano le pidio cuidar a su peque (Kuroko), como recompensa aqui el lemmon AoKise...**_

_**Sayuki Yukimura: Lo se~ Kagami es un amor por proteger al lindo de Kuroko ewe, sha viste que se contentaron esos dos, mas que contentarse hubo sexo de por medio XD, lo del HimuroxAlex era necesario ya que yo no veo a esos dos con otro hombre u otra mujer (Bueno Hi-chan hace yaoi con Mura-kun pero eso es otra historia -.-U), como leiste aqui hay mas explicacion del porque Akashi quiere a Kuroko pues yo nunca dije que queria matarlo XP...**_

_**Ahora, espero que este cute lemmon los anime a dejar mas comentarios ya que en el pasado capi hubo una baja que me desanimo un poquis (fue mucho en realidad T^T)Naaa, ya me vengare algun dia, muajajaja!...**_

_**A las tres chicas que me dejaron review muchas gracias!, leer sus coment me animo musho, cuidense hermosuras (guiño)...**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oki, se que esto no es excusa pero que el manga se haya acabado si que me deprimio uwu**_

_**No se porque pero despues de eso no tenia ganas de escribir .-.**_

_**Como dije, se que no es excusa XD, en fin, aqui esta el siguiente capi y como he leido mucha gente revuelta decidi escribir esta lista:  
**_

_**Kagami Taiga-Lucifer**__**  
**_

_**Kise Ryouta-Semyazza**_

_**Aomine Daiki-Raziel**_

_**Teppei-Raguel**_

_**Hyuuga-Azazel**_

_**Riko (alias la entrenadora XD)-Belial**_

_**Himuro Tatsuya-Miguel**_

_**Alexandra Garcia-Lilith**_

_**Akashi Seijirou-Azrael**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi-Sariel**_

_**Y mas personajes en camino...**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece porque siento que el final dejo mucho que desear uwu**_

_**Sin mas disfruten lectores ewe**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

"_**Mandamiento de Dios"**_

—_Sariel, él es tu hermano mayor, su nombre es Azrael—Cuando se encontró con esos ojos bicolor no supo que decir, aquel chico poseía una belleza fuera de este mundo y quiso suponer que era porque este era un ángel—Prométeme que vas a protegerlo—_

_Akashi había fruncido el ceño en una interpretación que aclaraba, él podía cuidarse solo. Murasakibara sonrió de lado soltando la mano de su hermano Miguel. Se acercó al arcángel de cabellos rojos y antes de que este pudiera siquiera alejarse le abrazo. Y él se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos._

—_Lo prometo, yo protegeré a Azrael—Himuro había sonreído y ese día Sariel se había enamorado de un ángel, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto._

—Aka-chin ¿Estás seguro?—El asintió en silencio y Murasakibara apretó los labios. Mandar a Azrael a una misión como esa era casi suicida pero a Rafael parecía no importarle.

—Tranquilo—Le susurro el ángel de ojos bicolor acariciando su rostro—Estaré bien—Una suave sonrisa salió de sus labios y Sariel le tomo del rostro. Le beso rudamente causando que sus dientes chocaran, pero aun así no se detuvo al introducir su lengua en aquella boca que le recibía gustosa.

—Azrael...—Jadeo entre beso y beso. Estaba desesperado, no quería que el muriera, no quería que él se alejara de su lado. Estaba comenzando a odiar aquella guerra.

—Tengo que irme—Akashi se alejó de el con una mueca de tristeza, quiso abrazarle de nuevo pero este desapareció.

Ya no quería seguir peleando, solo quería que el cielo volviera a ser como antes, un lugar cálido rodeado de sus hermanos.

* * *

—Nosotros estaremos cerca de este lugar—Kuroko asintió con la mirada seria. Kagami estaba terriblemente preocupado por el, ese día había despertado con un horrible dolor de cabeza, producto de haber escuchado la voz del arcángel Rafael—Si estas en problemas di mi verdadero nombre, vendré enseguida—Lucifer alzo su mano y acaricio su mejilla derecha. Tetsuya se estremeció ante el tacto.

—No creo que Azrael sea capaz de dañarme, aun así tendré cuidado—Kagami sonrió y en ese momento llego Kise para llevarlo a otro lugar. Uno en donde estarían cerca de ese lugar por si algo sucedía.

—Nos vamos Kurokocchi—Semyazza le sonrió alegre y después le miro con preocupación—Ten cuidado—Y sin más ambos desaparecieron con un suave aleteo.

Tetsuya miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una fábrica abandonada, un lugar perfecto para que el arcángel de la muerte se presenciara. En el suelo había un charco con agua y se permitió observar el reflejo de su rostro, aquel ojo rojo que Kagami le había dicho, pertenecía a su mitad demonio había desaparecido justo al despertar en la mañana. Cuando había escuchado la voz de Rafael había sufrido mucho dolor y se preguntó que tanto habían sufrido sus padres cuando murieron intentando protegerlo. Quería acabar con la guerra, quería acabar con ella y permanecer junto a Lucifer. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. ¿Que era esa sensación en su pecho?

—Son idiotas dejándote solo cuando aún no controlas tus habilidades—La voz de Akashi le sorprendió, en el agua se veía que este le hablaba al oído por lo cual se sobresaltó alejándose inmediatamente—¿O acaso esto es una trampa?—

—Necesitaba hablar contigo—El arcángel alzo una ceja de manera interrogante, tenía curiosidad de aquel chico—Este no puedes ser tú, Azrael—El pelirrojo se contrajo en furia y mordió su labio con tal fiereza que parecía controlar las ganas de matarle.

—¿Y tú como sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no soy yo?—Tetsuya se mostró afligido ante aquellas preguntas, parecía que el ángel tenía un grave problema de personalidad, Rafael le estaba controlando, no, manipulando—¡Yo quiero el Apocalipsis! ¡Esa es mi voluntad!—

—¿Estás seguro?—Akashi le vio sorprendido, estaba lleno de confusión e inclusive desesperación, segundos después le miro furioso, se acercó a el a una rapidez sorprendente, le tomo del cuello y le miro a los ojos con seriedad. Una seriedad digna del asesino de sus padres, supo desde ese momento que Akashi tenía sucias las manos, sucias con la sangre de sus progenitores.

—Este soy yo, yo quiero acabar con los humanos, quiero acabar con los demonios y sobre todo quiero acabar contigo—Kuroko sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Azrael sonrió satisfecho—Eres un tonto, pensando que podrías hacer que cambie de opinión—

—Yo sé que este no eres tu Azrael—Aquellos ojos bicolor parecían matarle con la mirada y aun así continuo—Rafael te está manipulando y tú tienes que despertar—Al finalizar sus palabras se vio a si mismo lanzado al suelo, de una manera tan brutal que sintió el golpe en su espalda y en sus costillas.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate!—Akashi se cubrió los oídos, era una señal de que estaba perdiendo la cordura, Kuroko se preguntó si debería llamar a Kagami.

Pero él no sabía que Lucifer no podría llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Kagami miraba el cielo con impaciencia, Tetsuya no le llamaba y hace rato que pudo sentir la presencia del arcángel dentro de aquella abandonada fabrica. ¿Y si ya lo había asesinado? No, si ya lo hubiera hecho no habría motivo por el cual Akashi se quedara más tiempo por eso sabía que Kuroko seguía vivo. Hubiera deseado no usarlo como carnada pero no tenía opción, era la única salida para poner de su parte a Azrael, pues tenía que admitir que no poseía un ejército tan grande como el de Rafael. De todas maneras el usar a Tetsuya le hacía sentir la peor escoria del mundo, cosa que ya era. Lucifer sabía que si él no hubiera hecho aquella rabieta durante la creación de los humanos nada de esto habría pasado. Kuroko Tetsuya nunca habría sufrido tal dolor.

—¡Lucifer-sama! ¡Semyazza-sama!—Un demonio apareció frente a ellos, parecía exhausto además de herido. Kagami se preguntó qué había pasado—¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Sariel ha invadido la mansión junto a varios ángeles del ejercito de Rafael!—Kise le miro, esperando las ordenes de su líder. Y Taiga no pudo sentirse más frustrado.

—Tenemos que ir—Solo esperaba que Kuroko estuviera bien por sí solo.

* * *

—Azrael, vamos, debes recordar quien eres en realidad—El pelirrojo volteo a verlo y por sus ojos pudo ver que lo había perdido. Akashi ya no podría despertar más.

El arcángel se acercó a él. Kuroko aún estaba en el suelo debido al dolor en su espalda, no quería preocupar a Kagami pero tal vez, solo tal vez debería llamarlo en ese momento. Azrael le tomo del rostro poniéndose encima de él. Tetsuya sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no le gustaba la mirada que Akashi le daba. Este volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, parecía disfrutar el observar su debilidad.

—Este soy yo en realidad—Kuroko frunció el ceño, la manera en que el arcángel apretaba su mandíbula era sumamente dolorosa—¡Así que cierra la boca y no digas nada más!—Podía sentir los dedos enterrarse en sus mejillas, dolía, dolía demasiado.

—Y-Yo sé que tú no querías matar a mis padres, Rafael te obligo—Azrael apretó sus dientes, el sonido de sus molares rechinando le dijo que sus palabras ya no podían llegar a él.

—¡Te dije que te callaras!—Tetsuya abrió los ojos aterrado, las manos de Akashi rasgaban su camisa queriendo desnudarle. No, no podía, tenía que llamar a Kagami. Sin embargo este le cubrió la mano impidiendo que pidiera ayuda—¡Te ensuciare de la misma manera en que Lilith lo hizo con Miguel!—

No ¡No! ¡Él no quería ser violado!

—¡Ka..Guh!—Intento esforzarse y pronunciar el nombre de Kagami pero esa mano le negaba cualquier palabra. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de desesperación, estaba asustado. No sabía qué hacer, de repente la cabeza se le había puesto en blanco y no se le ocurría nada.

Azrael comenzó a rasgar sus pantalones y la camisa blanca que antes le vestía parecía un par de pedazos de tela apenas unidos por un delgado hilo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, no quería eso. Quería que se detuviera. Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde mordió los dedos de Akashi dejando libre su boca, reunió todo el aire posible y grito...

—¡Kagami! ¡Kagami-kun! ¡Lucifer!—

* * *

Satanás pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Kuroko en su cabeza. En ese momento se encontraba luchando mano a mano con Sariel, un arcángel que debía admitir era poderoso. Kise le miro, Kagami asintió en silencio y el rubio pudo intuir que debía irse. Irse lo más rápido posible para proteger a Kurokocchi.

—¡Vete ya!—Semyazza se colocó en medio de ellos y Murasakibara empezó a lanzar ataques. No perdió tiempo y aprovecho el sacrificio de Kise, al llegar se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

Azrael, su hermano menor. Akashi estaba sobre Kuroko, este le miraba totalmente aliviado. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas que sus ojos aun no dejaban de derramar. La ropa de Tetsuya era un desastre. Azrael le había hecho eso, lo había asustado. Estaba a punto de violarlo. Apretó los puños con rabia y se acercó a Akashi. Con su mano derecha le tomo del cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared.

—¡Detente!—Kuroko quiso detenerlo pero Kagami ya no podía tener uso de razón. Iba a matarlo, iba a matar a Azrael, pero primero le haría sufrir incontables cantidades de dolor—¡El está bajo el efecto de Rafael!—Lucifer se detuvo, miro a Tetsuya y después volteo a ver a Akashi. Este tenía la mirada perdida y ahora solo parecía una vil marioneta.

Kagami le soltó y el arcángel cayó al suelo. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a jalarse los cabellos. Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando pudo sentir las emociones que en ese momento embargaban a Azrael. Dolor, miedo, tristeza, perdida, soledad y entonces muy atrás de todas ellas pudo sentir "amor".

Akashi sintió como mil martillazos comenzaban a golpear su cabeza.

_Un vago recuerdo de cuando apenas era un niño asalto su mente. En esos tiempos aun no podía esconder sus alas de los demás así que no se le permitía abandonar el cielo. Solo que su hermano mayor, Miguel le traía regalos y le contaba aventuras maravillosas que siempre le habían dejado sorprendido. Pero Lucifer, bueno, a él no le gustaba mucho recordar su estancia en la Tierra._

_Un día Himuro llego con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

—_¡Ya decidí tu nombre humano Azrael!—Sus ojos bicolor plasmaron confusión en su rostro. Himuro a pesar de ser pacifico perdía la cordura cuando se trataba de humanos—¡Tu nombre será Akashi Seijirou!—_

_Y por alguna razón ese nombre le fascino. Miguel nunca paro de llamarle de esa manera._

Akashi soltó un grito de dolor, comenzó a llorar de la nada y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Cómo es que había matado a su propio hermano? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer esas atrocidades con sus propias manos? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Y entonces la respuesta llego a su cabeza. Cuando Miguel había traicionado al cielo él había sido el primero en defender a su hermano, alegando que este lo había hecho por buenas razones. Nadie le escucho y como resultado todos le evitaron, a excepción de Sariel quien siempre se mantuvo a su lado.

En toda aquella soledad llego uno de sus hermanos mayores, le había extendido la mano ofreciéndole fuerza, poder y determinación. El arcángel de la muerte había accedido, justo allí se dio cuenta de que era una trampa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mano de Rafael ya estaba en su pecho, dejando una marca que le esclavizaría de por vida. Entonces se convirtió en una marioneta, controlada por su hermano mayor. Ese desgraciado era el culpable de todas esas atrocidades.

Ya no se dejaría manipular.

El lado izquierdo de su pecho empezó a brillar, un signo angelical apareció en ese lugar y supo que Rafael debía estar intentando tomar posesión de él, otra vez. Lo que comenzó con un cosquilleo se convirtió en un dolor insoportable, se encogió del dolor y grito, gritaba y lo hacía desesperadamente, no quería volver a ser una marioneta, mucho menos un juguete.

—¿Puedes hacer algo?—Lucifer frunció el ceño, el no tenía la habilidad suficiente para quitar aquel signo de Azrael. Kuroko miro la palma de su mano y un suave susurro le dijo que él podía hacerlo. Él podía deshacerse de ese signo—Yo lo haré—

—Puede ser peligroso—Intento detenerlo Kagami.

—Entonces confiare en ti para cuidar mi espalda—El desvío la mirada avergonzado, Kuroko sonrió antes de tornarse serio e ir hacia donde estaba Akashi.

—No..No te acerques—El arcángel le vio con sumo arrepentimiento—¡No quiero herir a nadie más!—Tetsuya no se detuvo, continuo caminando hacia él, de forma que su mano pudo rozar su pecho donde aquel signo brillaba.

—No volverás a herir a alguien—Entonces el signo comenzó a desaparecer sorprendiendo a Azrael. El dolor se desvanecía y la marca había desaparecido por completo.

—Gracias—Murmuro antes de sonreír y caer desmayado. Kagami había aparecido a tiempo y le había sujetado entre sus brazos.

—Vayamos a casa—Kise apareció frente a ellos, parecía agotado pero contento, por lo cual supo que habían triunfado. Ahora Sariel debía saber lo que Rafael le había hecho a Azrael. Esperaba que no hiciera nada tonto.

* * *

—_Ya no quiero hacer esto—Le dijo un día Azrael, con la mirada llena de tristeza y remordimiento—No quiero ir por almas humanas, sus lamentos siempre están en mi cabeza—_

—_Entonces solo tienes que callarlos, mantenerlos en silencio—Le aconsejo Sariel cuando aún eran ángeles pequeños, sus alas aun no podían esconderse._

—_¿Cómo? Ellos suplican por piedad, por un poco más de tiempo—Akashi bajo la mirada, solo él tenía permitido ver ese lado del arcángel de la muerte—Y sus gritos son muy fuertes—_

—_Yo puedo ayudarte—Las manos pálidas de Murasakibara cubrieron sus oídos, Azrael se sorprendió al no escuchar nada. Ni siquiera el sollozo de un alma—Cuando sientas que no puedes más ven conmigo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado—_

_Y en aquel silencio se tomó la libertad de besar su mejilla._

Sariel estrello su puño contra la pared, cuando uno de los ángeles bajo su mando le informo lo sucedido con Azrael quiso matar a alguien. Había confiado ciegamente en Rafael y vaya que se estaba arrepintiendo. Iba a asesinarlo, quería que se arrastrara en el suelo, quería que lamentara haber manipulado a Akashi, que llorara, que suplicara por su vida. Cerró los ojos masajeando su frente y al abrirlos ya se encontraba en el cielo. Se abrió paso entre los ángeles que custodiaban las puertas que le llevarían al arcángel. Al entrar se encontró a Rafael flotando, acostado con los brazos tras su espalda.

—¡Oh! Me alegra que estés vivo, Sariel—Él le sonrió cálidamente, Murasakibara chasqueo la lengua, odiaba esa sonrisa, siempre le había parecido repugnante—Ahora que Azrael se ha pasado a otro bando me gustaría que tu siguieras de mi lado—

—¿Que mierda le hiciste a Akashi?—Rafael se mostró sorprendido al principio. Sariel le miraba completamente serio, era como si se preparara para saltar encima de él. Hasta había perdido su postura tranquila.

—Esas palabras no deberían salir de la boca de un ángel—Y allí estaba, su verdadera sonrisa, esa llena de arrogancia y superioridad—No pareces educado—Entonces su gesto personal apareció, le había mostrado esa larga lengua que le hacía ver infantil.

—No me hagas repetirlo dos veces, Makoto—El arcángel frunció el ceño. Le molestaba ese asqueroso nombre de humano—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?—

—El solo quería poder y yo se lo di—Alzo las manos con gracia mientras aterrizaba en el suelo—Le di la habilidad de no dudar, la habilidad de acabar con todo lo que estaba a su paso—

—¿No es más bien lo que a ti te estorbaba?—

—No es como si yo hubiera querido matar a Miguel, era un ángel con mucho talento—Sariel apretó los puños, cada una de sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo—Además, fue su culpa por juntarse con esa zorra—

—¡Ya basta! ¡Admítelo de una vez! ¡Tú manipulaste a Azrael para que matara a Miguel!—

—Y no fue muy difícil—Murasakibara se quedó mudo. Le había sorprendido la rapidez con la que lo admitió—¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?—

—¿No es obvio? Voy a matarte—Hanamiya soltó una carcajada estruendosa, su risa hacía eco en todo el cuarto.

—Creo que vas a tener dificultades con eso—Sariel cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que sintió como su espalda se rompía. Rafael había pisado con fuerza su columna causando una inmediata lesión en ella—¿Acaso debo recordarte que soy extremadamente fuerte?—Makoto tomo entre sus manos la ala derecha de Murasakibara y sin remordimiento alguno la arranco de un solo tajo—Con esto no podrás volver a volar, hermanito—

Sariel apretó los dientes, no quería darle el placer de escucharlo gritar.

—Juro que...voy a matarte—

—Idiota, vaya que no lo comprendes—La herida en su espalda comenzó a sangrar debido a la falta de una de sus alas—Nadie puede vencerme—Y con un golpe en la cabeza le dejo inconsciente.

* * *

—¡Lucifer-sama, tiene visitas!—Una de las sirvientes demonio apareció en el cuarto donde atendían a Akashi. Kuroko se encargaba de cambiar continuamente la toalla húmeda que cubría su frente.

—¿Quién es?—Pregunto curioso, aunque sería gracioso que fuera Rafael pidiendo clemencia, aunque supo que eso no pasaría, el tipo era orgulloso.

—Sería mejor que lo viera usted mismo—El peli-rojo arqueo la ceja y cruzo miradas con Kise, este asintió. Ambos irían a ver al invitado. Pronto aparecieron en la sala junto con la sirvienta.

No pudo estar más sorprendido cuando vio a Sariel sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida, parecía muy confundido.

—¿A qué viniste?—Porque aún no descartaba que viniera de parte de Makoto, ese maldito era capaz de todo.

—¿Azrael está bien?—La pregunta salió de sus labios, pero el tono en el que lo había dicho era de alguien que había perdido la esperanza en todo.

—Esta excelente, solo que estará dormido durante un tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas—Semyazza se sentó a un lado de el con una sonrisa en su rostro. Murasakibara se mostró confundido ante aquella reacción—Kurokocchi le está atendiendo—

—Ya veo...—Contesto aliviado y una sonrisa tranquila se posó en sus labios.

—Extiende tus alas—Le ordeno Kagami totalmente serio.

—¿Qué?—

—Extiéndelas—Sariel se puso de pie e hizo lo que Lucifer le había ordenado, al extenderlas solo se mostró la izquierda, pues la derecha ahora solo era una herida en la espalda. El arcángel cayó al suelo de rodillas por el dolor, frunció los labios y gotas de lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

—No lo puedo creer, ese bastardo..—Murmuro Kise completamente enfadado, se acercó al ángel y empezó a hacer curación.

—Puedo darte otra ala, pero a cambio tú y Azrael deben ser mis soldados—Murasakibara asintió varias veces, cualquier cosa solo para vengarse de Rafael—Solo que esta no será la ala de un ángel, no será limpia ni pura—Lentamente se acercó a él, poso sus manos en la herida y unas plumas negras comenzaron a aparecer—Será el ala de un demonio—

Dos alas muy diferentes. Derecha pura, totalmente pulcra, de un color blanco celestial. Izquierda sucia, totalmente llena de avaricia, traición y pecado, de un color negro, negro como las alas de un cuervo, como las de un pozo sin fondo.

Y extrañamente Sariel se sentía más poderoso que nunca.

* * *

_**Y el recien agregado... Hanamiya Makoto-Rafael**_

_**Se, ese pinshi guapo se me hizo perfecto para este papel :L**_

_**Bien, ahora a contestar sus sepsis reviews:**_

_**Sayuki Yukimura: Bueno, ya, iba a ser una sorpresa pero vaya que no aguante, si, a haber lemmon KagaKuro pero no aun, mas adelante, sobre la aparicion de Kuroko, estuvo planeada asi desde el principio XD, aqui el misterio resuelto, el personaje de Rafael ha sido revelado!, aqui la actu y espero te hasha gustado...**_

_**conejato: Pobre de ti, se lo que es tener examenes arruina todo uwu, la lista alla arriba era mas que nada para ti, querida (inserte guiño coqueto aqui), me alegra que te gusten las parejas y aqui la conti XD...**_

_**sole3: Verdad que si? Oshe zi que rico ewe...**_

_**ChewingGumJenni: Gracias, acabas de ganarte una estrellita por alabar, en tus propias palabras, mi ingeniosidad XD, KagaKuro tambien es mi OTP ewe, sobre el MidoTaka...sera una sorpresita mas adelante :L...**_

_**Y eso es todo por hoy amigos XD**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!**_


End file.
